Eurovision Song Contest: Riga
The Eurovision Song Contest: Riga is the fifth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and will take place in Riga, Latvia after Cold Hearted's win with "Breakthrough" the previous year. Two different cities were considered to host the contest, Daugavpils and Riga. Riga was eventually chosen. Forty-two countries took part in the contest, including three returning countries. The contest also saw the withdrawal of four countries who previously have taken part in the contest, Austria, Cyprus, Luxembourg, and Switzerland. The contest will be hosted by Andžela Bašmakova and Ivars Dombrovskis, both Latvian television presenters. Location Bidding Process Two different cities were considered to host the contest, Daugavpils and Riga. Riga was eventually chosen. Allocation Draw The draw that determined what countries would compete in what semi-final took place in Reykjavík months before the contest. The countries were split into four separate pots, all containing nine. The countries in each pot were determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. Participants Semi-final 1 France, Latvia, and the United Kingdom voted in this semi-final. |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Anastasija Nikolova |"Moeto bebe momče" (Моето бебе момче) |style="text-align: center; "|''My baby boy'' |style="text-align: center; "|177 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Daniel Jokelainen |"Those Days Are Gone" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|160 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Ilya Bortsov |"Magiya" (Магия) |style="text-align: center; "|''Magic'' |style="text-align: center; "|126 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Anya Zubova |"My Romeo" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|112 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Elvi Oja |"Ilusad inimesed" |style="text-align: center; "|''Beautiful people'' |style="text-align: center; "|103 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Freja Dahl |"Two In the Morning" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|86 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Ara Barsamian |"Ice Breaker" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|65 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Michaela Persopoulou |"Surrender the Night" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|62 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Cristian Petrescu |"Cerșetorie" |style="text-align: center; "|''Begging'' |style="text-align: center; "|57 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Ludvík Čermák |"Není v pořádku" |style="text-align: center; "|''Not ok'' |style="text-align: center; "|48 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Arta Gurakuqi |"Dream" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|37 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Duman Ali |"Cursed" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|32 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Ivan Jakopin |"Sreda noč" |style="text-align: center; "|''Wednesday night'' |style="text-align: center; "|30 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Leví Róbertsson |"Daglegur fólk" |style="text-align: center; "|''Everyday people'' |style="text-align: center; "|28 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Martina Maliarová |"You Will Return" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|28 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Faris Mehmedović |"Strah od pada" |style="text-align: center; "|''The fear of falling'' |style="text-align: center; "|27 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Dominique Gautier |"L'amour en août" |style="text-align: center; "|''The love in August'' |style="text-align: center; "|23 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Aimée Fitzgerald |"Far From Perfect" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|17 |} Semi-final 2 Germany, Italy, and Spain voted in this semi-final. |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Tamta Pavlenishvili |"Patara dakhmareba" (პატარა დახმარება) |style="text-align: center; "|''A little help'' |style="text-align: center; "|174 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Farah Ahmadova |"Perfume" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|161 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Charlotta & the Ravens |"Horror Thoughts" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|128 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Oleksandra Lukashenko |"Cloud Nine" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|122 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Aishe Todorova |"Greshna" (Грешна) |style="text-align: center; "|''Wrong'' |style="text-align: center; "|117 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Ivana Marković |"Beautiful Nightmare" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|87 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Branko Jevđević |"Ona je luda" (Oна је луда) |style="text-align: center; "|''She is crazy'' |style="text-align: center; "|77 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Chaya Behar |"Yasher" (יישר) |style="text-align: center; "|''Align'' |style="text-align: center; "|58 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Dalia Adamkutė |"Juoda ir balta" |style="text-align: center; "|''Black and white'' |style="text-align: center; "|49 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Matei Lupu |"Get Away" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|48 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Tamás Róka |"Úgy érzem, hogy élek" |style="text-align: center; "|''I feel alive'' |style="text-align: center; "|44 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Isá |"Várut!" |style="text-align: center; "|''Look out!'' |style="text-align: center; "|27 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Gosia Nowakówna |"Ten, kto rozpalił ogień" |style="text-align: center; "|''The one who lit the fire'' |style="text-align: center; "|26 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |José and Heloísa |"Os amantes do sol" |style="text-align: center; "|''Lovers from the sun'' |style="text-align: center; "|25 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |The Groot Sisters |"Fall to Pieces" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|23 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Anka Kujović |"Samo diši" (Само диши) |style="text-align: center; "|''Just breathe'' |style="text-align: center; "|20 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Lucas Richardson |"Thunder & Lightning" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|19 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Kaina Hawi |"Atamana an" (اتمنى أن) |style="text-align: center; "|''I wish'' |style="text-align: center; "|11 |} Final The final contained: *The Big 5, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, and the United Kingdom. *The host country, Latvia. *The top 10 placing countries from each semi-final. |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Tamta Pavlenishvili |"Patara dakhmareba" (პატარა დახმარება) |style="text-align: center; "|''A little help'' |style="text-align: center; "|'372' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Anastasija Nikolova |"Moeto bebe momče" (Моето бебе момче) |style="text-align: center; "|''My baby boy'' |style="text-align: center; "|'259' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Daniel Jokelainen |"Those Days Are Gone" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'214' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Ilya Bortsov |"Magiya" (Магия) |style="text-align: center; "|''Magic'' |style="text-align: center; "|'150' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Farah Ahmadova |"Perfume" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'146' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Elvi Oja |"Ilusad inimesed" |style="text-align: center; "|''Beautiful people'' |style="text-align: center; "|'120' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Charlotta & the Ravens |"Horror Thoughts" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'112' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Oleksandra Lukashenko |"Cloud Nine" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'110' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Anya Zubova |"My Romeo" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'101' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Aishe Todorova |"Greshna" (Грешна) |style="text-align: center; "|''Wrong'' |style="text-align: center; "|'97' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Ivana Marković |"Beautiful Nightmare" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'81' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Karina Loskutova |"Mēness mīļāko" |style="text-align: center; "|''Lunar lover'' |style="text-align: center; "|'71' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Freja Dahl |"Two In the Morning" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'71' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Michaela Persopoulou |"Surrender the Night" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'70' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Ara Barsamian |"Ice Breaker" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'65' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Bianca Meyer |"Stardust" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'65' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Branko Jevđević |"Ona je luda" (Oна је луда) |style="text-align: center; "|''She is crazy'' |style="text-align: center; "|'64' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Chaya Behar |"Yasher" (יישר) |style="text-align: center; "|''Align'' |style="text-align: center; "|'55' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |Cristian Petrescu |"Cerșetorie" |style="text-align: center; "|''Begging'' |style="text-align: center; "|'46' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'20' | |Ludvík Čermák |"Není v pořádku" |style="text-align: center; "|''Not ok'' |style="text-align: center; "|'46' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'21' | |Lisa Moretti |"You" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'41' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'22' | |Alexandre Martin |"Je cache" |style="text-align: center; "|''I hide'' |style="text-align: center; "|'21' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'23' | |Dalia Adamkutė |"Juoda ir balta" |style="text-align: center; "|''Black and white'' |style="text-align: center; "|'21' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'24' | |Matei Lupu |"Get Away" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'19' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'25' | |Fabio Delgado |"Hermosa que" |style="text-align: center; "|''Beautiful you'' |style="text-align: center; "|'12' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'26' | |S.T.A.R. |"You Gotta Work" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'7' |} Other Countries * - Due to general lack of interest, Austria has decided to withdraw. * - Due to budget cuts and the financial crisis, Cyprus has decided to withdraw indefinitely. * - Due to lack of resources and interest, Luxembourg has decided to withdraw indefinitely. * - Due to lack of resources, Switzerland has decided to withdraw. Scoreboard Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final 12 Points Voting Order # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest V